ZAP
by GalnKay
Summary: Seamus get involved with an innocent game of Z.A.P, and comes to realize who he likes. SF/HM one-shot.


**Hullo lovelies. I fell in love with the whole Seamus/Hermione pairing, so I decided to try it out! Reviews are awesome! :)**

**Disclaimer: Really? I dont own HP. J.K. Rowling does. So bleh.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Z.A.P.

"No." Harry Potter said sternly. The rest of the boys laughed. Seamus Finnegan groaned.

"Why?" he asked. Harry grinned broadly.

"Because the rest of us already said ours. Now it's your turn."

"C'mon, Seamus." Ron said, whacking the Irish boy with a pillow.

"You'll all laugh." Seamus mumbled.

"So?"

"So...I dont want to tell all of yeh."

"Ok...what year is she in?" Dean Thomas inquired.

"Ours."

"What House?"

"Ours."

"Ok so which pretty girls arent taken yet?" Ron said, thinking.

"Parvati?" someone suggested. Seamus grimaced and shook his head.

"Padma?"

"Ginny?"

"Katie?" Seamus said no to all of these. Finally, after it seemed that there were absolutely no more Gryffindor girls that Seamus could possibly like, Ron's face grew pale with realization.

"No." he said in disbelief. Seamus grimaced. Ron laughed.

"Really?" he asked. Seamus nodded, making Ron laugh even harder. Everyone else looked around, confused.

"Who is it?" Dean asked.

* * *

Hermione sat at one of the tables in the back of the Gryffindor Common Room, concentrating intently on a ratty old textbook, not paying attention to the rest of the world. Ginny Weasly plopped down in front of her, making Hermione look up in annoyance.

"Hermione!" Ginny squealed.

"Hmm?" Hermione mumbled, looking back down at her book.

"I know someone who REALLY likes you!"

"Ginny..."

"He's afraid to ask you out though."

"Good."

"'Mione! What do you want? To be miserable and single for ever and ever?" Ginny asked exasperatedly. Hermione sighed.

"Im perfectly happy." she said defiantly. Ginny reached across the table and closed Hermione's book.

"Fine." Ginny said, standing up. Hermione grabbed her wrist.

"Wait. Who is it?" she asked, biting her lip. Ginny grinned.

"Seamus."

* * *

"Seamus, you have to!" Harry said. Seamus shook his head.

"No."

"C'mon, mate, you looked! It's the rules!" Ron said, slapping him on the back. Seamus was now a lovely shade of green that would put any respectable leprechaun to shame.

"Please no." he begged. Harry sighed.

"Just go! She might say yeah!"

"Not when I tell her it was a bet."

"It's not a bet. It's a Z.A.P. It's different. You werent supposed to look at the name on your hand until after lunch, and you did! Now you have to ask her out!" Harry said, pushing a reluctant Seamus into the Great Hall. Ron walk over to Hermione and Ginny, who were chatting pleasantly at the Gryffindor table. Seamus gulped and looked back at Harry and the other boys. They urged him forward. Seamus cleared his throat.

"'Mione?" he asked. Hermione turned around and flashed him a smile.

"Hello, Seamus! How have you been?" she asked brightly.

"Great, but 'Mione, I need ta' talk to yeh, alone, if that's fine with yeh." he asked, shifting uncomfortably. Ginny raised her eyebrows, and Hermione paused.

"Uh, yeah, sure." she said finally with a shrug. She stood up and followed the nervous Irish boy out through the big double doors, and into the corridor. Seamus turned to face her.

"So, 'Mione..." Hermione didnt say anything, she just stood there looking oddly at him. Seamus sighed.

"Over tha' past few years, Ive come ta' like yeh more than a friend. If yeh know what Im hintin' at." he said awkwardly. Hermione just kept looking at him.

"I was wonderin'...if yeh'd maybe like ta' go out with me...sometime." Hermione tilted her head.

"Seamus, I know it's a Z.A.P." she said, smiling. Seamus tried to look confused. Hermione laughed, and grabbed his hand, looking at the top of it.

"See? It says 'Z.A.P.'. You dont have to pretend you like me, Seamus." she said kindly. Seamus frowned.

"Hermione, it's not just tha Z.A.P. I railly do like yeh." he mumbled. Hermione was silent. Seamus looked up at her.

"Yer, railly railly pretty, 'Mione, yeh know that?" he asked, softly, stroking her cheek with the pad of his thumb. Hermione blushed. Seamus gave her a cocky, lopsided grin.

"Yeh liked tha'?" he asked. Hermione blushed an even deeper red, making Seamus laugh.

"What?" she squeaked.

"Oh, 'Mione, yer a railly bad actress, yeh know tha' righ'?" he asked. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Seamus..."

"Do you like me back or not?" he asked her, his face serious, but his dark eyes filled with laughter.

"Yeah, I guess so."

"What's tha' supposed ta mean?"

"That's supposed to be a yes." she replied. Seamus smirked.

"Yeh wanna go out then?" he asked.

"No." she said with a shake of her bushy little head. Seamus' face fell. Hermione chuckled.

"But I would love to be you're girlfriend." she finished. Seamus' face then lit up.

"Alrigh' then, lassy, yer me girl." he said happily. He leaned over and kissed her quickly on the mouth. Hermione smiled.

"More please." she said. Seamus nodded.

"Yeh liked that, did yeh?" he whispered, before kissing her again, this time more intimate. Hermione sighed against his mouth.

"Im glad to be right here." she said.

"Yeh, know, lovely, I could learn to like this game Z.A.P." Seamus said thoughtfully, as they walked hand in hand back into the Great Hall.

* * *

**Do any of you play or have played the game Z.A.P.? Yes? No? For those of you who dont know, it's a game where someone writes the word Z.A.P. on the top of your hand along with a certain time. Then they write the name of a random person that you know on the palm of your hand. If you look at the name on your hand before the time on the top of your hand, you have to ask that person out. Yeah...pretty intense. :) We play it all the time at our school. Hah...yeah...we dont do classwork...we play this. Ah, school systems...haha :)**

**Well, I hope you enjoyed it! R&R!**

**KAY :)**


End file.
